The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 5
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: In this episode, we have our first mission for my animal park. It isn't as easy and we almost have our next allies.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

episode 5: Primeval Park: Mission 1 – T-Rex Returns

(_My name is Sean Peetermans, leader of the Defenders. Our job is to protect the universe. There is always gonna be a threat and whatever it is, we deal with it. But now in this episode I'm gonna start my first rescue mission in a preat animal park. There's something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind, that are in this age and that have yet to come. But what if we could bring them back, what if extinction didn't have to be forever as said in Prehistoric Park. In some of our adventures where going travel back and out of time on a safari with a difference. Me and the Defenders will be plunging into the future and prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction. My plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chanc. Our first mission is to rescue one of the last of the dinosaurs from the most dramatic extinction ever. I say, welcome to the real ultimate wildlife sanctuary. Welcome to Primeval Park_)

Me: (_It's a big day in the outerfields of Castlevania, one of the areas is going to be big animal park_.)

Evil Butcher: (_to fellow monsters_) Alright, there must be a pool in the middle of the paddock. This is home to a dangerous creature.

Me: (_We are going to have many animals from giant insects to futuristic predators to dinosaurs._ _Also I was busy at the moment to see if everything's perfect_.)

Me: I'm looking now at a map of this area of Castlevania, here in the open fields. We made sure that everything's here. There's the Black Lake to the south and to the north there's a mountain range. We have everything this time. There's savannah, there's forest not to mistake for our Bone Forest, there's also rivers and there's even a waterfall. Perfect environment for keeping prehistoric and futuristic animals.

Me: (_If any creature could feel at home, it's here. Now the only thing are the creatures themselves. My first job is to bring first a few of each species back to see how they get on in the 21__st__ century. And I know who I'm gonna start with: the meanest and scariest of them all, Tyrannosaurus Rex._ _Meanwhile, I explained the team everything_.)

Me: (_to the Defenders_) One of the reasons how dinosaurs became extinct, is a meteorite that smashed into Earth. This is a map of 65 million years ago, that's the Cretaceous period. You could still see the crater of the meteorite in the Gulf of Mexico. And in that time, there were masses of T-Rex in Montana. So now is our chance to save one or two for real.

Me: (_But the Defenders also concluded dinosaurs like the Dinosaucers, Littlefoot and his friends, Aladar and his friends and the stegosaurus from Fantasia. Also the Nick Cutter and his team from Primeval joined us. Now instead of the time portals of Nigal Marvin, we use the anomalies or ruptures in time. Now we are entering an unknown world to save the last of the dinosaurs as close to the meteorite impact as we can._

Late Cretaceous Period – 65 million years ago

Me: (_Earth was very different in that time, there was also much volcanic activity. Here in Montana, T-Rex is king._)

Me: We better make our camp here, but there's so little time. There's some dense forest at that side of the volcano, we can start there for our search for T-Rex.

Me: (_T-Rex is a monster, with a lenght of 45 feet he's the top predator of his continent and it shouldn't be hard to track one. But there are also other dinosaurs._)

(_ristling from the woods_)

Me: Shh.

Sasha (from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2): What is it, Sean.

Me: There's something in the bushes. Wait, I can see it.

(_I saw the creature for my own eyes, our very first dinosaur_)

Me: It's a Pachycephalosaurus, it means 'Thick-headed lizard' and their herbivores. You can recognise them, because of the domes on their skulls. They're social animals, so there might be a herd of them.

Me: (_And I was right, a whole herd of Pachycephalosaurs came out of the bushes_.)

Me: There might be 14 of them, they're so gorgeous.

Me: (_Pachycephalosaurus will also be extinct soon, unless we can save one_.)

Me: You better watch out, guys. Those herbivores can attack with their skull.

Oliver Hardy: I sure don't want to be attacked by one of these.

Me: (_Where trying to catch one, but then something made us stop._)

(_Roaring_)

Me: Look out, behind you just run.

Me: (_We may not have found the T-Rex, but they found us_)

T-rex: (_High pitched roar_)

Me:(_We are running for our lives, the branches of the trees were our saviors._)

T-Rex: (_Fierce roar_)

Aladdin: That was close.

Me: Let's go back to camp.

Me: (_Night has arrived and we see the first signs that the meteor impact will come: shooting stars. They are the omen of something bigger that's coming_.)

Me: We better watch out if the meteor arrives, we're lost. Hopefully, we have better luck tomorrow.

Me: (_Dawn, I was drinking from the lake, but somehting better arrived_)

Me: Oh, my god. Hey guys, look! Those are Triceratops, the full Latin name is Triceratops Horridus, which means 'Horrible Three-horned face'. But how could they, they're gorgeous. And big too, eight tonnes. They're prey animals for T-Rex.

Tricero (from Dinosaucers): Well, look at that. My family members.

Me: Absolutely, Tricero. Let's search for T-Rex.

Me:(_We are on the trail for T-Rex, the ground is ash and dust, because of the volcanic activities. I also looked at the trails the animals left, that makes clear what they've done_.)

Me: Look, guys. A fresh clue. See those prints, that's from a tail. I think there was a fight. Look, there they are.

Me: (_We found ourselves in the lion's den_)

Me: Man, they're like a gang looking for trouble. And there are also juveniles, those must be the ones who wer fighting over food. I think they're leaving, take cover.

Me: (_We also found something from the T-Rex, but we were too late._)

Me: Aw, look. Eggs, but they're empty. You see, many dinosaurs cannot be born, because of the volcanic activity. If there was a dinosaur in that egg, we could have take and that would have been the easy way.

Me: (_When we go back to the camp, the T-Rex pack arrived. They came for their favorite meal: Triceratops_)

Me: Look, look, guys. There's gonna be a hunt, the Triceratops shall defend themselves.

Me: (_I was right. The hunt started. Many Triceratops were running and others defend themselves. At that moment, a younger Triceratops was running, but to the wrong side. The female T-Rex got him and then an adult Triceratops attacks the female to rescue the baby. Then the hunt was over._)

Me: And the males just left. They left the female behind.

Me: (_But the female had something else in sight: another youngster_)

Me: This might be our chance. We can lure the Triceratops to the anomalie and the Rex will follow, then we have two dinosaurs.

Me: (_I lured the Triceratops to the anomalie, but the Rex isn't following anymore._)

Me: Come on, T-Rex.

T-Rex: (_Roaring_)

(_At the park_)

Evil Butcher: Well, that sure is not a T-Rex.

Me: (_We did it and news was told everywhere in the park. The queen of the vampires, Carmilla, arrived at the fence to see the creature for her own eyes._)

Carmilla: My god, it's a Triceratops. He did it, our first dinosaur.

Me: (_Meanwhile_) Triceratops, our first dinosaur, I know the perfect place for him and I wanna call him Theo. Wait a minute, out of the way, snake. Up you place will be right here.

Me: (_Theo's enclosure is called Triceratops Creek and the animal has been send to its new environment. From this time he can spend the most of his time: eating._)

Me: Great, eh. I also gave him a name: Theo the Triceratops.

Evil Butcher: Theo, good name.

Me: (_But the mission wasn't over yet, it was time to search further for a T-Rex. We're back in the Cretaceous. We are looking around. We also knew that the impact will not only kill the animals, but also everything we see like fresh water._)

Me: Shh.

(_Distant roaring_)

Me: I know that sound, come on.

Timmy Brisby (from The Secret of Nimh 2): It's the injured female.

Me: She's looking for food, let's follow her. Look that's what she's after: a Triceratops carcass. But she can't reach it, because of the river. If she falls, she might be lost.

Me: (_The T-Rex couldn't reach her free meal and left it alone._)

Me: You can actually feel sorry for her. I know, T-Rex is everybody's favorite monster, but you feel so sorry for her she can't reach her meal.

(_In Primeval Park, there's a little trouble._)

Evil Butcher: The Triceratops is attacking that tree.

Monster nurse: Look. It's frill, it changed color. It wasn't like that before. I think it's his testosterone and he thinks the tree is a competitor. He wants to mate.

Evil Butcher: Heheh, I have an idea.

Monster nurse: What.

Evil Butcher: Wait and see.

Me: (_The Butcher is working on something new to calm down the angry Triceratops._)

(_Back in prehistory, we have a plan._)

Me: We have some wooden logs and we're making two walls with it, so they can make a path. The T-Rex will follow me through the anomalie and we're done.

Me: (_But we couldn't expect better_)

Me: Look, the herd of Pachycephalosaurs. They're running away for something.

T-Rex: (_Fierce roar_)

Me: The herd is going to the path between the wooden walls, then we have a T-Rex and a breeding colony of Pachycephalosaurs. The Butcher is about to have a real surprise.

(_On the other side of the anomalie_)

Evil Butcher: What the... Guys, we got a bit of a situation her. Sean, Sean, Sean, what have you done.

Pachycephalosaurus: (_growls_)

Me: (_There's actually one pachycephalosaurus who's a bit slower than the rest. The T-Rex got him._)

Me: Wow, almost there. The female broke the walls and got herself a meal. Let's follow her.

Me: (_For a couple of minutes the female reached her goal and we saw the reason for this meal._)

Me: Oh, look. Two baby T-Rex. The mother was looking for food for her and the baby's. If we can save them, we'll have a family of T-Rex.

Me: (_But my optimism was a bit too soon_)

(_High pitched roar_)

Me: Look, a male T-Rex and he's soo desperate about the food. The mother will also defend her baby's.

Me: (_It was an epic fight between the male and the female. Alas, the female lost._)

Me: Jesus, the mother is badly wounded. Mom has fallen.

Female T-Rex: (_High pitched cry_)

Me: (_But not far away, the meteor is about to strike. The impact mades the loudest noise the world has ever heard. The meteor was much powerful than the Hiroshima bomb. Destroying 65 % of life on Earth._)

(_Thunderous boom_)

Me: (_covering my ears_) Man, that was loud. We have to hurry, there isn't much time. I try this sandwich. Come on, you two. They better want to lunge at me and attack me, come on.

(_Explosive sounds_)

(_Back at the park_)

Me: Yes.

Me: (_We, finally, saved T-Rex and as a surprise: a mother and her baby came through two without noticing._)

Kairi: We did it!

Jimmy B (from Chris and Co, a dutch serie): Yoohoo!

Me: (_But first , we have a problem to solve._)

Monster Nurse: The Triceratops is attacking constantly.

Me: I can see it. Watch out! He's charging!

Evil Butcher: Hey!

Me: My god (_laughs_), what the hell have you been doing?

Evil Butcher: Come on, let's do it.

Me: Watch this, guys! Watch out, Theo! We're coming! Where is he?

Me and Evil Butcher: WOW!

Me: He charged from the bushes.

Theo: (_growls_)

Me: Alright, ready? Charge!

Me: (_That problem was solved_)

Me: (_laughs) _That was real fun. But that's what they suppose to do in the wild. They charge with their horns for leadership or for mating. It's the same thing as with deers and antilopes. He looks like a rhino, but he's a browser that means he eats from trees. We must constantly let him win, but I also don't want to get too excited. I don't want to damage him, he's too beautiful for that.

Me: (_Everything is fine. The Pachycephalosaurs are eating, the Triceratops calmed down and the T-Rex are alright in their new home._)

Sora: Have you gave them names,

Me: Absolutely. Mathilda for the little female and her brother Terence Who is smaller than her. The large female, Baba Yaga, named after the witch of russian folklore and the baby I think i call him Chop Chop.

Sora: Good names.

Alice: Terence and Matilda are cute.

Me: Well, those two won't stay cute for long.

Me: (_I'm right. Brother Terence and Sister Mathilda will grow fast to the size of a double decker bus, making them the most dangerous predators for 65 million years. Baba Yaga and Chop Chop will also be fine. Let's hope Primeval Park knows what it's doing._)

T-Rex: (_roaring_)

Me: (_Somewhere in another episode, we're gonna save a mammoth from the Ice Age. But then we have to deal with the cold climates and a hostile reception. Capturing the animals won't be as easy as first._)

**THE END**


End file.
